The effect of glucose imbalance on androgen physiology is not yet clearly understood in children with IDDM. These children can demonstrate various degrees of delayed pubertal development if their diabetes management is not well controlled. In children, intensive diabetes management has not yet been studied and currently it is recommended with caution. On the other hand, if growth and development is strongly dependent on metabolic control, as we propose it is, our results can impact on current diabetes management.